La bal de Noël
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Je sais, c'est cliché comme idée mais venez lire quand même ! JOYEUX NOËL !


**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** Romantique à souhait !

**DISCLAIMER**

Coucou ! C'est Tohru !

Voici un truc de Noël que j'ai écrit cet été ! Ca casse l'ambiance, je crois ...

Enfin ! Une petite histoire pas très originale puisque le thème a été repris et repris, mais écrite pour toutes et tous les romantiques qui se respectent !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ! Et Joyeux Noël ! ( Noyons Joël ! Euh ... )

Des cadeaux à gogo et de la dinde aux marrons !

Bisous !

PS : Je m'excuse auprès de tous mes fans, j'étais sur plein de trucs à la fois ( une fic de XXX Holic, une fic avec Yunalesca et un projet personnel ... ) mais je ne vous ai pas oubliés ... TTT.TTT Je reviendrai après les vacances, promis ! Je vous souhaites quand même un très joyeux Noël ! Et encore pardon ...

**Le bal de Noël**

On est le Vendredi 17 Décembre. Et ce soir, c'est le bal de Noël tant attendu par les élèves de Terminale. "Enfin un moment où ils nous laissent tranquille avec leur foutu baccalauréat !" se disent les élèves. Et, à cette occasion, depuis le début de la semaine, les hommes devaient demander à la femme de leur coeur les accompagner. Mais Heero n'était pas de cet avis. Lui, c'est le prince charmant qu'il attend, et non pas une greluche blonde vêtue toute de rose, comme sa voisine Relena ! Et ça, tout le monde le sait ... Malheureusement pour lui, pas un seul homo dans le coin, et c'est surtout pas Duo Maxwell qui le deviendra comme par magie à la dernière minute ! D'ailleurs, il a déjà une cavalière, Hilde Shpailka, qui est d'une beauté sans égale. Elle a de la chance, elle ... Heero, lui, est tout seul. Il fallait s'en douter ... mais que pourrait-il lui arriver de pire ?

Relena : Dis Heero.

Heero : ...

Relena : Au lieu d'aller à la fête tout seul ce soir, pourquoi tu m'accopagnerais pas ?

... finalement, il y a pire ...

Heero : _... j'ai pas le choix ..._

Bien sûr, il est obligé d'accepter. Relena sautillait de joie tellement elle était contente. Mais Heero n'était pas aussi enthousiaste. Il fixait Duo, en train de discuter avec Hilde. Ils rient. Ils sont heureux. Ils se verront ce soir. Ils danseront ensemble. Et pendant le slow, le supplice suprême ... non, il ne pouvait pas y penser. Et pourtant ça lui trottait dans la tête. Ca fait 3 ans qu'Heero est amoureux de Duo, depuis leur rencontre en seconde. Ils s'apprecient, mais Heero n'a jamais vraiment osé lui parler. Il lui disait "bonjour", "merci", "au revoir", et c'était presque tout. Putain de timidité à la con ! Si il avait osé lui parler plus, peut-être ça se serait passé autrement ! Enfin ... il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il allait voir Duo danser un slow avec une super belle nana, alors que lui, il devra se coltiner la cruche du coin ! Bon, c'est vrai, Relena est gentille et parfois attendrissante malgré sa stupidité, mais danser avec elle, c'est pas la joie ! Surtout si on préfère les beaux bishonens ! Au moment où je parle, il se dit qu'il préfèrerait que ce soir se passe très vite ...

µµµµµµ

Il est 20H00 et Heero attend ( très ) patiemment Relena devant les marches de la salle des fêtes. Et ça fait déjà 1 heure qu'il est là ! En attendant, il regarde la résidence où ils ont réservé le bal. Un très beau bâtiment ressemblant un peu à un manoir, assez beau. Comme dans les films à l'eau de rose. Il s'emmitoufle dans son manteau long qui pend jusqu'à ses pieds, il a très froid. Son bout de nez va se reconvertir en glaçon dans quelques minutes si Relena n'arrive pas vite !

Tiens, quelqu'un vient. Relena ? Non, c'est Duo. Il n'ose pas le regarder, ses yeux se baissent vers le sol.

Duo : Ah, salut !

Et merde, repéré, c'était couru d'avance ...

Duo : Eh ben, t'es frigorifié mon pauvre !

Il lui frotte un peu le dos pour le réchauffer. Mais Heero ne fait que lui sourire avec gêne, et rougir un peu.

Duo : T'es vraiment **bleu** ! Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

Ah, question ! Il va falloir qu'il parle ! Mais comme d'habitude, il a peur ...

Heero : ... un bout d'temps ...

Ah, il arrive à parler !

Duo : Et pas un petit on dirait !

Heero : ...

Duo : Tu sors avec qui ?

Heero : ... Relena ...

Dit-il avec un pincement au coeur.

Duo : Ah ... pourtant c'est pas ton genre, non ?

Heero, rougissant de plus en plus en le regardant : ...

Duo : ...

Duo lui sourit.

Duo : Moi, j'attends Hilde ! Elle devrait arriver d'un moment à un autre ...

Heero : ...

"Ne parle pas d'Hilde, Duo ..." se lamente Heero en son fort intérieur.

Duo : Elle est pas pressée Relena !

Heero secoue vivement la tête.

Duo, regardant sa montre : Hilde c'est pareil, elle m'avait dit qu'elle arriverait vers 19H45 et il est déjà 20H15 !

Heero : ... hn ...

Duo, le regardant avec un sourire en coin : Pas très bavard, comme toujours !

Heero : ...

Le truc à pas dire. Heero est maintenant très mal à l'aise. Et Duo le sent ...

Duo, pour se rattrapper : C'est sûrement le froid qui t'a paralysé la mâchoire ! lol

Heero : ... un peu lol ...

Duo : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ... elle est plus en retard que moi !

Heero : ... bienvenue au club ...

Duo : ...

Heero et Duo : lol

Ils arrêtent de rire un peu. Heero pense à Duo, il aurait tellement voulu danser avec lui ... Mais Duo affiche la même expression que lui ... il lui envoie un sourire un peu dubitatif ... comme s'il était désolé de quelque chose ... une déception se lit aussi sur son visage ... c'est étrange ... avait-il vraiment envie de danser avec Hilde ? C'est ce que Heero se demande ... voudrait-il lui dire quelque chose par ce regard ? Si ça se trouve, peut-être que lui aussi, il voulait être avec lui, ce soir ... Non, c'est impossible ! Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de se faire des idées !

Les portables d'Heero et Duo sonnent. Ils ont tous les deux un message !

Duo, cherchant son portable : Eh bien ! C'était synchro !

Ils regardent tous les deux leur message. Et tous les deux affichent une expression moins joyeuse ...

Duo : ... Hilde peut pas venir, elle a prévu d'aller au cinéma avec sa cousine d'Hokkaido ... elle avait oublié ...

Heero : ... Relena non plus ... panne de voiture ...

Duo : Putain, c'est pas vrai ! J'vais devoir attendre toute la soirée que mes parents reviennent !

Heero : ... moi aussi ...

Duo et Heero : ...

Ils regardent tous les deux leurs bouts de pieds un moment ... il fait de plus en plus froid et humide, il faut pas qu'ils restent dehors ... D'un coup, Duo lève la tête vers Heero.

Heero : ?

Duo : Euh ... tu vas sûrement trouver ça mal placé de ma part mais ...

Heero : ...

Duo, un peu rouge : ... on peut danser ensemble ?... pour ne pas se retrouver seuls comme des cons !...

Heero, plus rouge que Duo : ...

Duo : ...

Heero, enthousiaste : ...ou...ouais, j'suis d'accord !...

Et pour le coup, Heero est vraiment cramoisi ...

Duo : ... t'es sûr ?!...

Heero hoche vivement la tête. C'est tellement incroyable qu'il ne ratera sûrement pas l'occasion !

Duo, avec un sourire rayonnant : Génial ! Alors allons-y !

Il prend la main d'un Heero plus que chamboulé et monte les marche avec lui, pour entrer dans la hall de la résidence. Il est immense, avec un sol marbré et un grand escalier juste en face. Il y a de grands porte-manteaux sur le côté, et c'est là que Duo emmène Heero.

Duo, quittant son manteau : Il fait meilleur ici que dehors !

Heero : ... hn ...

Duo : Ne garde pas ton manteau, tu vas avoir trop chaud ...

Il lui enlève son manteau avec une attention toute particulière ... le coeur d'Heero bat à toute allure ...

Duo, accrochant les manteaux : Ca va ? T'as l'air un peu perdu ...

Heero : ... ça ... ça va très bien !

Duo : ... c'est la première fois que tu vas à un bal ?

Heero : ... hn ...

Duo : Moi aussi !

Heero : Ah !...

Duo le regarde de la tête aux pieds ... il esquisse un sourire ...

Duo : ... tu es magnifique ...

Heero est cramoisi ... il est pourtant habillé du simple costume de bal qu'on leur a livré, ce smoking noir et blanc très chic. Duo aussi le porte d'ailleurs : la veste lui donne des épaules carrées, elle ne le serre pas trop, et elle n'est pas non plus trop large ; la cravate est plutôt lâche ; le pantalon, lui, est plombant jusqu'en bas. En plus il a refait sa tresse, la coiffure est assez lisse et pourtant, les cheveux ne sont pas collés au cuir cheveulu. Il a l'allure d'un prince charmant ...

Heero, pire qu'un homard cramé, avec un petit sourire : ...t...toi au...aussi...

Duo : Merci ...

Heero : ...

Duo : On monte ? On va arriver en retard si on attend plus longtemps !

Heero : Ouais, t'as raison ...

Duo lui reprend sa main, Heero la resserre un peu. Ils prennent les escaliers de marbre. Ils entendent de la musique ...

Duo : Merde ! Ca a commencé !

Ils se mettent à courir pour arriver au plus vite ...

Duo : Tu perds pas ta shoes comme Cendrillon, hein ?

Heero : Tu m'prends pour qui ?!

Ah ... il lui a parlé franchement et crument ... Heureusement, ça fait rire Duo ...

Ca y est, ils arrivent ... la salle de bal est vraiment grande ... le sol est en marbre, comme au rez-de-chaussée ... une scène est installée au fond, avec un DJ et des juke boxes ... même si les juke boxes cassent un peu la magie, le romantisme est quand même au rendez-vous : il y a des guirlandes rouges et blanches suspendues au plafond, avec des boules rouges ; 2 ou 3 sapins, décorés de guirlandes, de boules et de cheveux d'anges, avec des petites statuettes d'anges, ornes les coins de la salle. Tous sont déjà en train de danser sur du rock ...

Duo : ... ah ... ils ont commencé ...

Heero : ...

Duo : J'aurais pas pensé que ce serait aussi rock ! un peu lol 

Heero : ... c'est sûr ...

Duo : Bon ... on y va ?

Heero : ... euh ... d'accord ...

Ils entrent sur la piste de danse. Mais Heero n'ose pas trop bouger ...

Duo : Allez ! Défoule-toi !

Heero : ... j'vais être ridicule ...

Duo : Comme tout le monde ! T'inquiète, personne ne va se moquer de toi !

Heero : ...

Duo : Je t'assure que je ne me moquerais pas de toi ! Je serai aussi ridicule que toi en plus !

Heero : un peu lol 

Duo : Allez, Heero !

Heero commence à bouger un peu son corps ...

Duo : Mais non ! Tu n'es pas naturel ! On est là pour s'éclater !

Heero : ...

Ca y est, il se met à danser vraiment ...

Duo : lol !

Heero : lol !

Il n'a plus peur ... il s'amuse beaucoup, il en oublie sa timidité ... Une autre chanson se met.

Heero : J'adore celle-là !

Duo : C'est cool, moi aussi ! En plus je me suis fait une super chorégraphie dessus !

Heero : Ah ouais ?

Duo : J'te montre ?

Duo se met à faire une danse quelque peu ... débile !

Heero : MDR

Duo : PTDR

Heero : Attend ... j'me joins à toi !

Et il le suit dans son délire ... un truc à la con, quoi ! Ils passent vraiment un très bon moment ...

Duo, essoufflé au bout d'une heure : ... pffff ... j'en peux plus ...

Heero : On va boire là-bas si tu veux.

Duo : Ouais, j'veux bien ...

Ils vont vers la table à la droite de la scène. Plusieurs personnes boient des boissons alcoolisées, assis sur les bancs aux bords des murs ... Il y a une grande saladière en verre, où l'on peut voir un bon vin chaud fumant dégageant une odeur parfumée appétissante ( Mon ventre : Grouuuuuuuuic ! ; Moi : Pardon, c'est que j'ai la dalle ... -- ;;; ).

Duo, prenant un verre : Je te sers ?

Heero : OK.

Il verse une grande louche de vin chaud dans le verre.

Duo, lui passant le verre : Tiens !

Heero, le prenant : Merci.

Duo se sert à son tour ...

Duo : Aaaaah, j'en avais envie, en ce moment !

Heero : ... j'en ai jamais bu ...

Duo : Tu verras, ça réconforte vraiment !

Heero, souriant : ... hn ...

Duo : Bien ... alors ... Joyeux Noël, Heero !

Heero : Joyeux Noël.

Ils trinquent joyeusement. Duo boit avec régal. Heero, lui goûte un peu ...

Heero : ... ça réchauffe ...

Duo  C'est doux, hein ?

Heero : ... c'est très bon ...

Duo : C'est vraiment sympa, ce bal ! Il est chaleureux et intime ! Je pensais plutôt qu'on serait serrés comme des sardines mais ... en fait, ça va !

Heero : Je suis d'accord ...

Duo déguste tranquilement sa boisson ...

Heero : C'est quand même pas très sympa de la part de Hilde de t'avoir laissé tomber juste pour aller au cinéma ...

Duo : Ce n'est vraiment pas grave !

Heero : Mais...

Duo : En fait, je ne lui en veux pas. Parce que je suis avec toi ...

Heero, cramoisi : ...

Heero fait tourner nerveusement son verre entre ses mains ... il vient de lui faire une déclaration là !?! Et en plus, le regard qu'il lui adresse ... particulièrement amoureux **NON !!!** C'est pas possible ! Il est juste content de ne pas être seul et c'est ce qu'il a voulu dire ! Espèce d'Heero trop rêveur, va ! Il avale son verre de vin chaud cul sec pour passer l'émotion ...

Duo : ... euh ...

Heero : ... tu m'en resserres un autre verre ?

Duo, reprennant son verre : ... eh ... n'abuse pas, tu vas devenir pompet' ...

Il lui en verse un autre verre, qu'Heero boit sans modération ...

Duo : ...

Duo finit juste le sien quand Heero finit son deuxième ...

Heero : ... c'est bon, ce machin ...

Duo : ... ouais, mais y a de l'alcool dedans ...

Heero, un peu rouge : ...

Duo : Bon ... on va danser ?

Heero : Ouais, je suis d'accord !

Ils repartent danser sur la musique, toujours en rigolant, quand ...

Musique : IIIIIIIIIIIIIII ... I got a looooow ... dirty feeling ... ( I Won't Stand In Your Way The Stray Cats )

... un slow commence ... tous les couples se prennent dans leurs bras et tournent doucement ...

Heero : ...

Heero s'est immobilisé ... c'est pas vrai ... il va devoir danser un slow avec ...

Heero, les joues d'une teinte rouge vive, regardant ses pieds : ...

Duo : ... ah ... c'est l'heure du slow !

Heero : ...

Duo : ... tu viens ?...

Heero, encore plus mal à l'aise : ...

Duo, qui sent ce que ressent Heero : ...

Heero : ...

Duo, lui prenant ses mains : ... viens ... ne sois pas timide ...

Heero, qui a peur : ...

Duo, montrant un couple bien particulier : Si ça peut te rassurer ... on sera pas les seuls ...

Au loin, Quatre et Trowa, l'un emmitoufflé dans les bras de l'autre, dansent amoureusement ...

Heero, un demi-sourire aux lèvres : ...

Duo : Alors ?...

Heero, qui ne se décide toujours pas : ...

Duo : ...

Duo passe lentement ses bras autour d'Heero, et l'étreint avec tendresse ... le coeur d'Heero est prêt à exploser tellement il bat fort ... il a peur ... mais il est si bien dans ses bras ... il ose passer les siens dans le dos de Duo, agripper ses doigts à sa veste ... il avance sa tête vers lui, il glisse sa joue contre celle de Duo, y appuie son visage ... Duo fait de même ... ils tournent sur eux-mêmes, tout doucement ...

... ils oublient la chanson ... ils oublient la salle de bal ... ils oublient le vin chaud ... ils oublient tous les gens qui sont dans cette salle ... tout ce qui occupe leurs pensées ...

... c'est l'autre ...

Ils ne peuvent plus se détâcher l'un de l'autre, ils sont si bien ... la chaleur de l'autre, l'amour de l'autre, la présence même de l'autre ... si cet instant pouvait durer toute leur vie, cela ne les dérangerait pas ... ce serait même formidable ...

Duo retire sa tête de la joue d'Heero ... le bout de son nez frôle celui du brun ... il ancre ses yeux aménythes dans ceux de son ami ... les lèvres d'Heero tremblent presque ... ses paupières deviennent lourdes ... Duo incline légèrement sa tête, l'avance juste un peu ... il ferme les yeux en tendant ses lèvres ... Heero ferme les siens, et se laisse faire ... Duo pose sa bouche sur les lèvres brûlantes de son ami ... il donne tout son amour dans ce simple baiser ... et Heero y succombe totalement ... il ouvre sa bouche pour caresser la langue de Duo ... ils continuent de danser, leur baiser se prolongeant, devenant de plus en plus passionné ...

Malheureusement, la chanson se termine.

Heero, surpris : !!!

Ils détâchent leur lèvres, plus que cramoisis. Ils ont repris leurs esprits d'un seul coup ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... c'était ...

Heero : ...

Ils regardent tout le monde en train de se défouler sur de la techno.

Duo : ... je n'ai plus envie de danser ...

Heero : ... moi non plus ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... et si ... on allait dehors ?... il y a un banc et puis ... nos parents vont arriver ...

Duo, souriant : ... ouais, d'accord ...

Ils se prennent par la main et sortent de la salle. Ils descendent les escaliers, prennent leurs manteaux.

Duo, fermant le manteau d'Heero : Il va faire froid, dehors !

Heero : Je me demande si il neige ...

Ils sortent du manoir. Le paysage qui s'offre à eux est blanc ... les arbres sont couverts de neige ... une neige si épaisse ... les flocons tombent à flots ...

Duo : Tu as de la... neige sur le nez !

Heero : De la neige ?

Duo : Attends, je te l'enlève ...

Il passe un doigt sur le bout de son nez ...

Duo : Et voilà !

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Heero : C'est beau, hein ?

Duo : Oui, très ...

Duo passe son bras autour des épaules d'Heero, qui se blottit contre lui. Ils regardent la neige tomber sur le chemin blanc en face d'eux.

Heero : ... quelle heure il est ?...

Duo : Ne demande pas ça ... on s'en fout ...

Heero : ... hn ...

Ils se dirigent vers le banc enneigé. Duo enlève un peu la neige qui le recouvre pour qu'il puissent s'installer. Ils se posent sur le banc, Heero presque endormi entre les bras de Duo, qui le tient envoloppé dans son manteau. Il le dorlotte doucement comme s'il était un enfant, lui donnant parfois quelques petits baisers sur son front, ses joues, son cou, sa bouche ... Heero aime particulièrement ce moment, il en profite pleinement. Ils ont tous les deux un peu froid, et finissent par rester lovés l'un contre l'autre ...

Heero, un peu plus tard : ... Duo ...

Duo : Oui ?

Heero : ... je t'aime ...

Duo sourit.

Duo, le serrant plus : ... je t'aime aussi ...

... mais des phares de voiture viennent couper cet instant de romantisme ...

Heero, se détâchant de lui : Ah ... c'est mes parents ...

Il se lève, déçu ... Duo se lève aussi.

Duo : Mes parents arrivent aussi ...

Ils se regardent, un peu embêtés que ça se termine maintenant ... mais ils se sourient. Ils ont passé une très bonne soirée, c'est ce qui les importe.

Duo : Ben ... on se reverra à la rentrée ...

Heero l'embrasse une dernière fois.

Heero, tout sourire : Ouais ...

Duo : Bonnes vacances !

Heero : Bonnes vacances.

Il descend les escaliers pour rejoindre ses parents, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure.

Mère d'Heero : Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Relena n'est pas avec toi ?

Heero : Non ... elle est partie plus tôt que prévu ...

Mère d'Heero : Ah ... c'est dommage ...

Heero : J'ai passé le reste de la soirée avec un ami ... alors ça va ...

Mère d'Heero : Alors tu ne t'es pas ennuyé ?

Heero, riant un peu : Non, pas du tout ! Pas du tout ...

Sa mère prend le chemin de la maison ... Heero repense à toute la soirée ...

Son portable sonne. Il a un message.

"G paC 1 trè bonn soiré.

Duo"

Heero, rouge : ...

Mère d'Heero : Tiens ? Quelqu'un t'as envoyé un message ?

Heero : ... oui !

Duo lui aussi est sur le chemin du retour dans la voiture de ses parents ... il attend patiemment une réponse ...

Duo : Hein ?

Et elle est arrivée !

"Moi oci, G paC 1 trè bonn soiré.

Heero"

Duo, le sourire aux lèvres : ...

µµµµµµ

40 ans plus tard dans une petite maison, le soir d'un réveillon de Noël ...

Heero : Je suis rentré ...

Duo : Je t'attendais ! Tu en as mis du temps !

Heero : C'était la foire d'empoigne pour trouver un bon chapon ...

Duo : Je te crois ... c'était pas une bonne idée de s'y prendre au dernier moment ...

Heero : C'est pas grave ... on va se régaler, c'est le principal !

Duo : Tu aurais quand même pû me prévenir que tu arriverais en retard ! Les portables, ça existe !

Heero : Désolé ...

Plus tard, à table. Ils est 23H45, et le couple vient de terminer son repas.

Heero : Je suis d'avis ... que tu aurais dû mettre plus d'alcool dans la bûche ...

Duo : Bah alors ! Pour qu'on soit bourrés ?!

Heero : On va pas conduire, ce soir ! Et puis ça fait du bien les jours où il fait froid ...

Duo : Oui mais même !

Heero : T'exagères !

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... dis ... j'ai trouvé quelque chose au marché aux puces et...

Heero : Tu vas dans ces machins ?

Duo : Mais t'arrêtes à la fin ! J'aime bien les antiquités !

Heero : ...

Duo : C'est juste que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui m'a rappellé bien des souvenirs ... je pensais que ça t'en donnerait à toi aussi ...

Heero : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Duo se lève et part chercher quelque chose dans l'étagère à CDs. Il en prend un très vieux qu'il met dans le lecteur CD juste à côté. Une chanson commence ...

Lecteur ( euh ... pas vous ! Le lecteur CD ! On bien est d'accord, hein ? ) : IIIIIIIIIIIII ... I got a loooooooooow ...

Heero : ...

Duo : Ca te dirait de danser ?... comme ce jour-là ...

Heero : ...

Il rit un peu ...

Heero : ... c'est pas vrai ...

Duo, plus dans la nostalgie : ... ça te dit ?...

Heero se lève et le rejoint. Il le regarde. Il est pris d'un coup par la même nostalgie que Duo. Il se sent comme autrefois, au bal de Noël, quand ils avaient 17 ans ...

Il penche sa tête sur lui et le prend dans ses bras. Duo fait de même, et colle sa joue sur celle d'Heero, les yeux fermés. Ils ressentent la chaleur du manoir, l'odeur du vin chaud, l'amour de l'autre ... tout comme avant ...

Enlacés tendrement, ils dansent le slow jusqu'au bout de la nuit, avec tout l'amour et la magie du bal du lycée ...

**Fin**

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël ( encore ! ) et une Heureuse Année 2008, beaucoup de bonheur et beaucoup d'amour surtout ( comme ces deux toutereaux ) !

Bisous à tous !

Tohru


End file.
